Fire Emblem Fates:New Revelation
by Hydropistol108
Summary: Something else that could have happened when Corrin didn't choose a side. See the events that follow
1. Chapter 1

**This is my own personal version of Fates: Revelation. I can continue if I get enough views and comments, so fav, follow, and review please.**

Corrin was torn between two families; one by blood, the other by memory. This wasn't right, he couldn't choose between two families. He just stood there, frozen, in shock and contemplation, between Xander and Ryoma. Corrin was trying to think of some way to stop this family feud; but he was one man, and one man can't stop a war. Especially if said war was caused by him.

"Brother, after I kill this Hoshido scum, I'm taking you home to forget this day of blasphemy by the Hoshido." stated Xander. "Silence filthy Nohrian, I'll take _**my**_ brother home so he can finally meet his mother and we can cleanse him of your disgraceful brainwashing." retorted Ryoma.

"If you don't hold your tongue I'll gladly remove for you Hoshidan!" yelled Xander, heading at full speed for Ryoma. "Then come take it, Nohrian!" Ryoma yelled back, his katana out, running for Xander.

Corrin was brought out of his thoughts, his two brothers running at each other. Corrin ran in between them, "Corrin, **NO!** " cried Azura, but she was too late. Xander and Ryoma didn't even stop, let alone slow down; they were to consumed ad blinded with anger and hatred towards the opposing family.

Corrin gasped out in shock and pain, a stream of tears coming out out both eyes. Two swords had pierced his stomach, going all the way through. As they came through him both blades glistened the crimson red of Corrin's blood. Both Xander and Ryoma were wide eyed in shock of what they did to their brother.

All warriors across the battlefield dropped their weapons and bowed their heads in shame. Both royal families that were there at the time fell to their knees sobbing. Mikoto was standing on the balcony of her palace speaking with her servants, she cut herself off as she looked to the blue sky, a single tear coming out of one of her eyes. King Garon sat on his throne, his head resting on his fist in boredom; Garon then raised his head from his fist in surprise, he then stood on his feet looking out in front of him; when asked if he were okay he didn't respond, he just looked out into the abyss as if it were an eternity.

Both Ryoma and Xander pulled their swords out of Corrin. Corrin fell back, but instead of hitting the ground he was cushioned by the laps of his two older brothers. "Corrin why, why would you do something like that?" Xander asked holding Corrin close to himself and Ryoma.

"I never would have been able to chose between my two families, this was the only way I could have stopped you. But atleast I'll be able to die in peace, knowing I was able to not only stop but bring our families together through this war." stated Corrin as he looked up into both of his brothers' eyes. He placed both of his hands on their cheeks as they cried streams of tears.

"Corrin don't say something like that, it would be too hard to live in a new age of peace without you." cried Ryoma. "Don't let your anger or regret cloud you. Work together and bring about a new age… I'll always be watching you, both of you." Corrin said, tears in his eyes, smiling.

A man had ran up and snatched Corrin from the two, He held Corrin bridal style. Aside from the mask that hid his face his only notable feature was hus black tail, Wolfskin no doubt. Ryoma and Xander rose to their feet both drawing their swords, "Give him back to us!" They yelled, both with tears in their eyes.

The masked Wolfskin grabbed Azura as well and fled the battlefield. Hoshidan and Nohrian troops merged into one group as they stood in front of the two royal families who were side by side. "From now on Hoshidans and Nohrians will work together." started Ryoma. "You shall scour this land and find our brother, Prince Corrin. Now **GO!** " finished Xander.


	2. Chapter 2

As Corrin woke up he felt slight pain in his stomach area from moving around. Corrin put his hand under the blankets; his hand grazed a cotton-esque material, "Bandages or gauze may be?" he internally question himself. Corrin then had flashbacks of the previous day, he wanted to stop the war between his two families, so he jumped between them, taking both strikes of the two swords.

"But wait… If I got stabbed twice, how am I still alive; and where am I?" he thought. Corrin sat up straight surveying his area; this was his treehouse in the astral plane, though some things do look rearranged. As he continued to look around the room he was met with a giant smile of a guy who was on the left side of his bed; the guy had black hair with a patch of white, furry ears and a wolf tail. This surprised Corrin and he fell back.

"Wait a second… AM I NAKED! Did you do this to me, what did you do to me when I was asleep?!" Corrin questioned/yelled. "Wow calm down or else you'll open your wounds, we were able to close the damage to your internal organs so your outer wounds need to heal. I'm Flannel, I was the one who pulled you out of that battle, I swiped Azura too and Lillith transported us here to the Astral Plane." Flannel informed.

Corrin allowed himself to take it all in, he was a bit disheartened that his family did that. Azura entered the treehouse and was met with Corrin shirtless and Flannel hunched over him. She kicked Flannel back shouting, "Sheesh, he just woke up. Now you're crowding him like a piece of meat!"

"Calm down, he wasn't trying anything on me." Corrin stated. "Sorry, when you see a hurt friend have some guy hunched over them your instincts come out." blushed Azura as she picked up Flannel off the ground and dusted him off.

Flannel had his hands pressed on his back and was stretching himself out. "For a shy, quiet little lady you kick like a horse!" stated Flannel. Azura only gave him a dry laugh.

"Anyway, since you chose not to pick a side what's the gameplan dragon prince?" asked Flannel. "I know of where we could go. The bottom of the infinite chasm." Azura stated.

"Th-the **INFINITE CHASM**! But it's called INFINITE for a reason. There is no bott-" his fearful rant was cut off by Corrin who had picked the Wolfskin up, set him down in his lap, and was now petting him. "Wha-what are you doing!?" Flannel blushed as Corrin petted his head.

"I'm comforting you; if Azura says there's something at the bottom then there is. I trust her, so you shouldn't be worried." Flannels blush intensified. "When you're ready to go speak with Felicia." said Azura as she left.

Corrin was still petting Flannel, and Flannel was still blushing at all the attention he was getting. To Flannel it felt like Corrin was touching _everywhere_ , his face was covered in a rose pink blush; he was squirming, brushing against the other needingly; both his hands were covered over his mouth, but there seemed to be a trail of drool coming down the side of his mouth.

"I never knew you were this sensitive." Corrin had teased in a raspy voice in Keaton's furry ear. Corrin began to nibble on Keaton's ear and it was really getting to the other male. His blush ran from his cheeks to his entire face in under an instant; and when Corrin went to tease the base of his tail, Keaton almost lost it.

"Oh-Kay, well I'm gonna go prepare for the journey. I'll leave you to yourself." Keaton got up and left the Tree house. Azura was outside leaning against the tree, "Were you having fun, I hope Corrin wasn't too rough with you." teased Azura. To which Keaton replied, "Oh, shut up!"

As he kept walking Keaton began to think, 'Well he's nice, he's good at brushing my fur, and those hands _Mmmm.'_ He then noticed a blush forming on his face, but he wasn't the only one that noticed. "Oh Keaton you're burning up, do you need a drink. It is fairly hot out."

"No-no Felicia; I'm not hungry or thirsty, just trying to figure some stuff out." blushed Keaton. "So you like someone, who's the lucky lady?" she asked while elbowing him in the side. "Well actually, it's Corrin." he admitted his blush intensified.

Felicia shrieked, "I'm so happy for you!" she then coughed and regained her composure. "As Sir Corrin's retainer you must pass my trials if you want his hand."

"T-trials, I can get him a gift; maybe something out of my collection." Keaton fumbled to say. "First you must pass my test. You must find a seashell for Corrin while balancing a stack of books on your head." Felicia stated.

"Wait, how will I know which one to give him?" asked the Wolfskin. "Simple… your heart will tell you. Now, get to work!" The maid stated while suddenly dropping five books on Keaton's head. After a few seconds of trying to stand up straight he finally got it and began to make his way to the beach.

Felicia made her way over to Azura who was standing near a small pond. "So, what happened between those two in the treehouse?" asked Felicia, for a quiet, clumsy maid she really wanted to gossip. "As soon as I left the ' _petting'_ intensified into something more. Corrin's Dragon heritage started to resonate with Keaton's Wolfskin one, subconsciously I might add. As soon as that boy rescued us I could see the love he had for Corrin in his eyes." said Azura in wise sage mode.

"What do you think there kids would look like, if they could even have kids. Well one is a dragon and the other a giant wolf, magic could come into play, with them being magical creatures…" Felicia began to trail off. This was becoming a bit much for Azura and she tried calming the maid down, "Wow wow, hey Felicia, calm down a bit. They can decide if they want to have kids or not, Don't rush it." supported the songstress.

 **Hey guys, so before you hate on me keep in mind I used the excuse of magic. Still not 100% on it yet but if you don't like don't read. If you are at least okay with it feel free to continue. Follow, review, share, and favorite. See ya next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mistress, we have found Corrin, he, lady Azura, and a Wolfskin are headed for the Infinite Chasm. What shall we do; tell the rest of the royal families- " A ninja was cut off by two figures hidden in shadow.

"No! We will handle this personally." said one shadowed figure. "If they ask where we've been, your orders from us, is to withhold that information from them." The other figure laced in shadow commanded.

"Of course princesses, I bid thee farewell." stated the ninja as he two shadowed women began walking to a white horse, a notable feature was a rod and staff sticking out of the sheath of the horse's battle saddle.

The taller climbed atop the horse, whereas the other was helped atop by the girl already on it. With a slight nudge to the horse's ribs with the heel of her boot; they began their slow trot/journey to the Infinite Chasm.

"Was it really wise to go without our siblings and to tell our ninja to withhold it no less?" asked the shy back seat driver. "You know our siblings, they have good intentions but they follow their hearts without thinking through often." said the peppier of the two.

"You are correct… So we are gonna be here for a while, what do you want to talk about?" asked the shy girl. "I've heard that since our brother's disappearance, Xander and Ryoma have gotten _really close._ " answered the driver with a devilish smirk.

"Ooooohhkay, let's keep going." The passenger answered with a blush. They were still trotting through the woods, but it looked as though they were getting close to their destination.

 **LINEBREAK**

Corrin, Azura, Keaton, and Felicia had been walking through the Infinite Chasm making their way for the bridge. That is until they all started feeling tired and lazy; so they got Corrin to go into dragon form and give them a ride. "This takes me back, kinda reminds me of those times hangin' with my sis. Remember Kamui, Felicia?" asked Corrin.

Felicia giggled, Azura just looked at Keaton who shared the same confused look as her. Corrin turned back into a human, which surprised his passengers; he took a couple of sniffs at the air smelling a familiar scent. "Sissy!" he yelled excitedly as he ran to a girl who looked a lot like him; the only difference was her long hair and that she wore an Adventurer's fedora.

The girl turned, the look in her face turned from question into shock as she said. "Bro-bro?! Bro-bro it is you!" the girl yelled running to Corrin. They practically tackle- hugged each other.

"They certainly are… related. Huh, Felicia?" sighed the Wolfskin. "Yep, they were so close as kids. Whenever they were together they were so ditzy, they could lighten any mood; they were the only two things brought together that could mak King Garon laugh. Like this one time they made their other siblings jealous, during a meeting they both sat on one of his knees and started coloring on some paper, pretending to be a part of the conference." Felicia had been revealing all of their _younger_ moments.

Corrin and Kamui's faces were red as tomatoes, while Keaton and Azura cooed at the adorableness. "That was the one time I believe lady Camilla _didn't_ like Corrin-" She was cut off by two hands, one coming from Corrin, the other from Kamui.

"Aw, I bet you were so cute. I wish I could've seen pictures." said Keaton while Corrin petted his head. "Sis, what are you doing here, i thought you were out adventuring, ya know seeing the world."

"I was, apparently a source told me there was something at the bottom of the Infinite Chasm. I thought it might be the twin blade to my Yuto, the great Yato." Kamui unsheathed a sword that looked similar to the Yato.

"Well I have the Yato sis. I guess we're their chosen warriors for something; what that is, I don't know. Maybe it's sealing the rift of our warring families or an unforeseen evil." stated Corrin. He was lost in thought, staring at his Yato rubbing it back and forth.

"You said warring _**families**_ we have more than one?" Kamui asked putting her hand on his shoulder. Being brought out of his thoughts Corrin informed her. "Yeah, turns out our birth family is Hoshido. We accompanied our father Sumeragi on a peace treaty. It was an ambush, they killed him and Garon took us; it was so scarring to us that we both repressed the memory. I finally remember after the death of our b-birth mother and I woke up to my dragon powers."

By the time he finished talking he had tears down his face. Kamui took a few steps back and leaned against a tree for support. Keaton hugged Corrin from behind, resting his head in the crook of the dragon prince's neck.

"Y-you said you… we have dragon powers." Kamui said. She tried to stand up using her tree for support. Azura was the first to speak. "Yes, you're both twins. Corrin's posers awakened when he witnessed the deaden of Queen Mikoto. Take this dragonstone so you won't become lost like he did." The songstress handed Kamui a dragonstone.

As Kamui took the dragonstone it resonated with her. A purple energy flowed out of her, through the stone and back again. She fell to her knees when it was done, one hand on the ground holding her up and the other clutching the stone to her chest.

Heavy breathing subsided as she began to speak. "I… I finally remember. Father and Mother." she cried. As Sumeragi fell to all of the arrows shot at him Garon walked up to them. The twins held eachother in fear, Garon's hands reaching out to them and everything turns black.

"Listen I know Garon is our kidnapper, but I still love my Nohr family. Corrin, I wanna help you stop this war on both sides." The girl said. Azura, Felicia and Keaton's eyes widened; they forgot to tell Corrin that Hoshido and Nohr made a truce.

"Uh Corrin, there's something we kinda forgot to tell you." Keaton said. The Wolfskin walked over to the dragon prince and took his hands into his own. "After I jumped in and saved you, I overheard that both of your families formed peace and their combined armies are scouring the land to find you. They might kill me on sight." With his last sentence said, the Wolfskin started to cry.

"Hey Keaton, no need to cry. You did the right thing. I'll be by your side, no one's gonna hurt _my_ Keaton-Wolf." Corrin said as he put his hand on the Wolfskin's cheek and wiped the tear away. Keaton couldn't help but blush at the nickname he was given. Felicia was jumping up and down like a giddy school girl until Corrin faced her.

"Well Azura, shall we continue." the dragon prince said. "Yes the bridge should be pass this corner. Then we jump down." Azura said as nonchalant and calm as ever.

Keaton and Felicia stopped dead in their tracks, this caused everyone else to stop and look at them. "That's it!" started Felicia. "We just jump!" finished Keaton.

"Well we trust her." Corrin and Kamui said simultaneously, only to stare at eachother in delight at their synchronization. They made it to the bridge, and Felicia and Keaton's eyes bulged. It was a rickety, old looking bridge; their fear increased as they saw the bridge creak back and forth at a slight breeze.

Keaton ran and hugged Corrin's leg and was shaking his head no. His ears drooped down and he whined in pleasure as Corrin petted his head with a hand. "It's alright, I'll be right behind you." said Corrin as Keaton looked up at him.

They all jumped down; first Azura, then Kamui, after her Felicia. Both of Keaton's hands were on the railing as he looked over the edge and then back at Corrin. "I'll be there, right behind you. Don't worry." Corrin comforted. Keaton swallowed a breath and jumped, followed by Corrin.

Craters and edges in the rock flew by them as the whole group caught to each other. Kamui had a big smile on her face as she yelled in glee, to be expected from an adventurer. Azura was as stern and as straight faced as ever, while Felicia had gotten over her fear. When Corrin caught up, Keaton had stuck to him like glue; Corrin only rolled his eyes and caressed the Wolfskin.

When they finally got there they were all passed out, except for Azura who was used to it by now. Felicia woke first and Kamui after, all the girls cooed at the cuteness before them. Corrin was asleep on his back holding something; that thing was a certain Wolfskin who had his head and left hand rested on the dragon prince's chest. Those two were full on spooning.

The girls were blushing now as they saw some hands move lower. Corrin's left hand, which was around the Wolfskin's back, traveled from holding Keaton's stomach to groping his thigh. Keaton however, had his left hand going down _far_ south. After a while they both slowly woke up; when their eyes met Corrin smiled, but Keaton blushed and pushed himself off of Corrin.

"S-sorry sorry." cried Keaton, he was waving his arms frantically gesturing towards Corrin. The blushing Wolfskin then stopped and looked at his scenery, "Wow, so this is the world at the bottom of the Infinite Chasm." he said trying to get his mind off of the sleeping ordeal. There were different mounts of land floating in the sky and the sky looked a beautiful misty blue.

"Yes, this is the land of Valla, where I, Corrin, and Kamui are from. I couldn't tell you this before because there is a curse, anyone who utters this land or the events that happen in it disappear." Azura informed. "Wait Azura, you said we're from Valla too?" asked Kamui.

"Yes… My mother and Queen Mikoto are sisters, we're my cousins. I was a little girl when it happened and you two weren't even born yet." she added. "Wait, if your mothers married their respective kings, then wouldn't that mean they're was no need for a war?" asked Felicia.

"Sorry but no, they were just randomly added. Even if they're sisters they would have needed the family's royal blood. The only way to have kept peace was for the elder children Hoshido and Nohr to marry and have a child, but that wouldn't have happened; Ryoma and Xander can't get along… and they're both guys." Corrin was the one to speak this time.

In Hoshido the Hoshidan and Nohrian families were sitting on their knees and having dinner. Ryoma was wearing a white kimono with cherry blossoms and Xander was wearing dress pants and a dress shirt. In one hand he had an egg roll in his chopsticks dipped with soy sauce the other was under the egg roll in case it dropped; Xander had his mouth open ready to eat the egg roll he was presented.

They both felt an itch in their noses until they both turned their heads and sneezed towards the ground. Hinoka then rose from her seat. "We have a saying for that. If your nose itches and if you sneeze, then someone is talking about you." said the energetic girl. "Speaking of which, where is Elise and Sakura? Is not like those two to miss dinner." asked Camilla.


End file.
